guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Antonin Lecouteux
brouillon thumb|260px|Portrait d'Antonin Lecouteux, en 1917, à Zeitenlik (Salonique) Dessin-Aquarelle de Stéphane Lamarche.thumb|260px|Obsèques nationales de Lecouteux : Paul-Boncour, Saint-John-Perse, Louis de Robien...Antonin Lecouteux est né le 30 novembre 1899 à Paris . Il est selon l'histoire officielle tué lors d'un bombardement fasciste à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938 http://tarrago.blog.lemonde.fr/2008/04/04/blessures-de-lhistoire/ Blessures de l’Histoire . Mais à l'autopsie la police française découvre des blessures mortelles causées par des grenades soviétiques. Il est enterré au cimetière du Montparnasse, après plusieurs cérémonies officielles. Officier de renseignements, photographe sur le front d'Orient, Courrier de cabinet (1921), Antonin Lecouteux entre au service du ministère des Affaires étrangères le 17 mai 1922. Il est tout d'abord commis de Chancellerie au Consulat de France à Constantinople. En 1926, il est nommé Premier vice-consul du Consulat général de France à Barcelone. Selon le grand diplomate Alexis Léger, plus connu sous son pseudo Saint-John Perse, il fait preuve dès le début de la Guerre civile d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au dessus de tout éloge Courrier d'Alexis Léger du 8 avril à Madame Lecouteux lui annonçant que feu son mari est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur. . Particulièrement laborieux et dévoué, Antonin Lecouteux est très estimé par ses chefs. Il aide beaucoup de membres de la colonie française, mais aussi des Espagnols persécutés par les extrémistes. Ces derniers l'arrêtent, l'interrogent plusieurs heures et fouillent son appartement. Lecouteux est d'ailleurs tué par des grenades russes, mais les deux gouvernements de Front Populaire racontent que c'est du au bombardement italien du 17 mars 1938, pendant la guerre civile espagnole Revue de droit international et de législation comparée, Institute of International Law, p.250. . A cette date il est en poste depuis 12 ans à Barcelone nous disent certains journauxCherbourg-Éclair du 19 mars 1938. Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre, des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Geneladitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Là il y a deux hommages celui des marins, puis de Sète. Puis ce vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Il est fait Chevalier de la Légion d'honneur et cité à l'ordre de la Nation à titre posthume Cherbourg-Éclair . Joseph Paul-Boncour, Ministre des Affaires Étrangères du 13 mars au 10 avril 1938 dans le gouvernement Léon Blum, présente ses condoléances à la famille et est présent aux obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux. L'ORIENT (1917-1926) . thumb|left|260px|Lecouteux chez des amis du constructeur automobile Albert Niclausse, le 8 juin 1919.thumb|left|260px|Lecouteux dans l'île de Prinkipo, en juillet 1919, peuplée de Grecs. Depuis mai 1919 les Turcs chassent les chrétiens de Turquie.[[Fichier:Ala0.jpg|thumb|left|260px|Antonin Lecouteux va de Paris à Tiflis (Géorgie) en avril 1920. Sur cette photo il est à bord du Louitah.]]Son père est Normand et sa mère de la Mayenne Migranet . Antonin est élevé dans le XVII arrondissement. Antonin fait de bonnes études. Son frère aîné est tué au combat de la Montagne de Paris (Aisne), le 19 juillet 1918 Soldats de la Grande Guerre . En août 1914 Antonin Lecouteux a 14 ans. On le retrouve à 18 ans à la fin de la guerre dans la Section photographique et cinématographique des armées (SPCA). Nous avons un portrait de lui, en 1917, à Zeitenlik (Salonique), un dessin-aquarelle du peintre Stéphane Lamarche. Il est surtout un agent de renseignements à l’état-major des troupes françaises en Orient et s’intéresse à tout ce qui touche à l’histoire et la culture de l’empire ottoman agonisant et la vie du peuple turc. Sur une photo de lui à Constantinple Lecouteux est chez des amis du constructeur automobile Albert Niclausse, le 8 juin 1919. Il porte encore un brassard noir du fait de la mort de son frère Paul dans les tranchées. Antonin Lecouteux va de Paris à Tiflis (Géorgie) en avril 1920. La XI Armée rouge vient d'établir, après une rapide invasion, un régime soviétique en Azerbaïdjan et le bolchevique géorgien Grigory Ordjonikidze demande à Moscou la permission d'avancer jusqu'en Géorgie. Des Soviets locaux tentent de prendre de force l'École militaire de Tbilissi, étape censée précéder un coup d'État, le 3 mai 1920. Les révoltés sont repoussés avec succès par le général Guiorgui Kvinitadzé. Les forces soviétiques tentent de pénétrer sur le territoire géorgien. En quelques jours, le processus de paix est achevé à Moscou. À la suite du traité de Moscou du 7 mai 1920, l'indépendance de la Géorgie est reconnue par Moscou. Antonin Lecouteux ne fait pas dans ce pays en guerre du tourisme ou du journalisme. Le Haut commissaire de la république française en Orient, le général Maurice Pellé, nommé en décembre 1920 en fait un courrier de cabinet. Il porte de Constantinople à Paris des dépêches diplomatiques et ramène des documents de Paris, en septembre 1921 Passeport diplomatique d'Antonin Lecouteux. . Antonin Lecouteux entre au service du ministère des Affaires étrangères le 17 mai 1922. Il est tout d'abord commis de Chancellerie au Consulat de France à Constantinople. L'ambassade est transférée à Ankara cette année là. Mais Le Consulat général d'Istanbul couvre les provinces suivantes : Aydın, Balıkesir, Bilecik, Bursa, Çanakkale, Denizli, Edirne, İstanbul, İzmir, Kırklareli, Kocaeli, Kütahya, Manisa, Muğla, Sakarya, Sanlıurfa, Tekirdağ, Uşak, Yalova. Antonin Lecouteux se marie le 18 juillet 1925 à Paris X avec Suzanne Ernestine Besançon (1900-1976). Ils vivent ensemble à Constantinople. Par contre elle accouche de leur fille unique, Monique Lecouteux (1926-2012) à Paris, dans l'appartement des Besançon, 203, rue La Fayette. En 1926, il est nommé Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone. De son séjour en Turquie Antonin Lecouteux garde un excellent souvenir, notamment d'une partie des habitants de Constantinople. Il ramène beaucoup d'objets artisanaux et quelques aquarelles et dessins de la ville. BARCELONE (1926-1938) . De 1926 à 1936 . thumb|260px|Madame Lecouteux, leur fille devant leur immeuble, 109 Madrazo, en décembre 1929.thumb|260px|La fille d'Antonin (croix) à l'école des Dames de Saint-Maur en 1935.Le seul consulat général français en Espagne en 1931 est installé dans la capitale de la Catalogne, deuxième ville et poumon économique de l'Espagne, où se concentre la principale colonie de Français LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . Antonin devient diplomate français dans une Espagne dirigée par Miguel Primo de Rivera (1923-1930). Sa femme et sa fille, encore bébé, le rejoignent. Sous la pression du roi, Alphonse XIII, et du fait de ses réformes sociales qui le privent du soutien de l'armée, Primo de Rivera se retire en janvier 1930 et s'exile à Paris, où il meurt deux mois plus tard. A Barcelone, les autonomistes, les forces de gauche et d'extrême-gauche fêtent son départ. Alors recommence une période de manifestations et de pronunciamentos de gauche. En 1932, après la chute du roi Alphonse XIII, la république est proclamée et la Catalogne obtient un statut d'autonomie politique au sein de la jeune Seconde République espagnole. Le Quai d'Orsay est préoccupé par une campagne antifrançaise des Catalans qui veulent que le Consulat français arbore le drapeau catalan. Bien sûr le consul général refuse à chaque fois et les manifestants finissent par se disperser dans une certaine confusion. Mais Paris se demande s'il n'est pas opportun que le consulat général de France à Barcelone arbore le drapeau catalan LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . Après les événements d'octobre 1934, le 10 octobre, l'ambassadeur fait part à Lerroux des informations en provenance du Consulat général de France à Barcelone qui indiquent qu'Azana n'est pas complice de la rébellion catalane Azaña et son temps: colloque international, Volume 42 de Casa de Velázquez Madrid, Jean-Pierre Amalric, Paul Aubert, GRECO 30 du CNRS (Group : France), Casa de Velázquez, 1993, p.222. . Cette autonomie va être renforcée du temps du Frente Popular. Lecouteux assiste impuissant aux changements de régimes et à la montée des tensions politiques en Espagne. Sa fille est écolière, puis collégienne chez les Dames de Saint-Maur et ils aiment séjourner à Sitges. Ce petit port, avec sa plage pas encore célèbre, va voir Josep Carbonell i Gener (1897-1979), âme de l'O.R.M. et militant du parti de l'Unió Democràtica de Catalunya, fuir précipitamment Sitges en septembre 1936. Dès le début de la Guerre civile les abus perpétrés par les forces de police et les miliciens y sont fréquents. 19 cadavres par exemple; y sont retrouvés les mains attachées La Croix-Rouge pendant la Guerre d'Espagne: 1936-1939 : les missionnaires de l'humanitaire, Collection Recherches et documents: Espagne, Pierre Marqués, Harmattan 2000, p.296. . La guerre civile espagnole (1936) . La bourgeoisie fasciste de Barcelone a peur . thumb|260px|Plaza de Cataluña, à Barcelone, le 19 juillet 1936.thumb|260px|Barcelone, le 19 juillet 1936, les républicains brûlent les édifices religieux et traquent les bourgeois.thumb|260px|Victimes la Guerre civile : Fosses communes (Ministerio de Justicia de España).Fonctionnaire faisant uniquement son travail, le Consul Général de Barcelone fait mettre dans l'antichambre du consulat : : Depuis le 20 juillet 1936 nous prions les ressortissants français de regagner la France et nous les informons que vu l'état de choses qui ravage l'Espagne, nous ne pouvons garantir ni leurs vies, ni leur liberté, ni leurs biens. La femme d'Antonin Lecouteux doivent partir pour Paris car la vie des diplomates est menacée même dans les journaux. Le Boletin de la C.N.T précise A los extranjeros residentes en Cataluña : * qu'ils ont constaté les nombreux départs étrangers vivant depuis très longtemps en Espagne. Ils les traitent d'ingrats et ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils croient leurs vies en danger. Les anarchistes reconnaissent que les premiers jours de luttes sont à l'origines de beaucoup de malheurs fortuits ou volontaires. Ils sont très nombreux � lui demander de l'aide. Et jour et nuit, Lecouteux agit pour les secourir et m�me parfois leur sauver la vie. Il s'�puise � la t�che et risque sa vie ainsi que celle de sa femme et de sa fille qui n'a que 10 ans.�Le vice-consul aime tellement l'Espagne qu'après 1936 et il partage souvent ses vivres venant de France avec ses voisins affam�s. Tous les journalistes qui vont parler de lui apr�s sa mort signalent qu'il travaille en complet-veston impeccable, faux-col, cravate, chapeau et gants. Dans le Barcelone d'alors, c'est pour certains r�volutionnaires une preuve de culpabilit�. Mais aux personnes qui lui conseillent de prendre un look moins out-of-date (= d'un autre temps), il r�pond�poliment : Nous�repr�sentons�la France. Tout petit fonctionnaire de l'ambassade française devient un demi-dieu capable de sauver des vies. Avec 50.000 pesetas des bourgeois fascistes peuvent se payer un coin dans le Lycée français, l'hôpital ou la moindre dépendance du Consulat général de France à Barcelone. Du fait de la violence des milices révolutionnaires et de la populace, ces marchands hébergent jusqu'à 2.570 hommes, femmes et enfants, selon Alvarez del Vayo. D�s le d�but de la guerre, Antonin Lecouteux envoie clandestinement � la presse fran�aise des photos de la guerre civile en Catalogne et surtout d'autres qui lui parviennent du front. Pour une photo de ruines autour de la Capilla de la Dama negra, comme on peut le voir sans grand int�r�t, Antonin Lecouteux est arr�t� par la police sp�ciale, un groupe d’investigateurs et d’ex�cuteurs de la F�d�ration anarchiste ib�rique. Il passe 24 heures en prison. Son appartement est fouill�. Les tâches qui incombent à Lecouteux . thumb|260px|Lecouteux devant un stand de propagandistes républicains à Barcelone.thumb|260px|Lecouteux et l'un de ses adjoints au Consulat de Barcelone.thumb|260px|521 militaires républicains obtiennent du Consul Général l'asile diplomatique (1938).Le 17 juillet 1936, au commencement de la guerre civile espagnole, Antonin Lecouteux est responsable du bureau militaire au consulat français de Barcelone. Outre les questions militaires, il se charge des réfugiés qui sont nombreux et d’origines variées : * En Catalogne plusieurs milliers d'Espagnols ou Catalans partent par bateau vers Marseille ou vers l'Algérie. Ce sont des personnes neutres, voir méfiantes, ou hostiles envers les rouges, dont les vies sont en danger. Ces départs sont souvent clandestins. Les personnes traquées vont au consulat. Lecouteux leur fournit des uniformes de marins français avec lesquels ils vont au port. D'autres partent sous de fausses identités grâce à la présence de navires neutres dans le port de Barcelone. * La plupart des Français vivant en Espagne exigent ou supplient d’être rapatriés. Il faut parfois les faire sortir de prison, où ils sont détenus pour des raisons diverses, parfois de fausses accusations d’espionnage, mais aussi pour des trafics de conserves périmées. * Des membres des brigades internationales retournant en France, désargentés et attendant désespérément des papiers des autorités catalanes. Lecouteux ne voit en eux que des citoyens Français voulant rentrer dans leur pays, malgré la non-intervention de la France. Il les conseille, leur donne des papiers rapidement et surtout de l'argent pour pouvoir manger et dormir dans un hôtel. * Antonin se soucie aussi du sort des 12.0000 anciens volontaires Espagnols qui ont combattu avec les troupes françaises contre les Allemands LA POLITIQUE ESPAGNOLE DE LA FRANCE DE 1931 A 1936: Une pratique française de rapports inégaux, Recherches et documents Espagne, Yves Denéchère, L'Harmattan, 1999. . * Lecouteux doit aussi se charger des émigrés espagnols retournés au pays, ou des parents d'Espagnols, vivant en France ou en Afrique du Nord. Ils sont très nombreux à lui demander de l'aide. Certains d'entre eux sont ses amis, et le vice-consul aime tellement l'Espagne que lui et sa famille vivent comme leurs voisins espagnols. Il connaît les restrictions alimentaires après 1936. Lecouteux sait que sa vie est en danger, mais continue d'aider tout ceux qui en ont besoin quelle que soit leur couleur politique. La Confederación Nacional del Trabajo, organisation anarcho-syndicaliste, forte de deux millions d'adhérents, très implantée en Catalogne, dénonce les employés des consulats qui travaillent 24 h sur 24 pour faire fuir des hommes et des familles traquées par les terroristes. Les prisons . thumb|260px|Les prisonniers s'entassent dans des cellules minuscules.Son activité la moins dangereuse est finalement d'aller dans les prisons arracher des centaines d'êtres à l'enfer. Mais c'est aussi très difficile de supporter même pour un ancien combattant, qui a aussi connu les massacres de chrétiens en Anatolie. Les calabazos des commissariats sont des cellules de 6 m² faites avant 1936 pour deux prisonniers. Désormais, Lecouteux et les rares visiteurs non policiers y voient jusqu'à 14 hommes vivant dans leurs excréments. Ils sont couverts de merde et de vermines. Harry Grey, journaliste et photographe, travaille pour le [http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magazine_VU magazine Vu], en Espagne, avec Capa et Florent Fels. Il s'étonne de voir Lecouteux se déganter pour serrer la main des prisonniers à travers les barreaux. Harry Grey raconte l'histoire de ce travailleur qui vivait avant-guerre dans la campagne autour de la capitale. Les miliciens l'ont arrêté et depuis trois semaines, il va de prison en prison. Lecouteux lui donne toutes ses cigarettes. Après être sorti de la prison, il va se battre pour extraire cet innocent des geôles républicaines. Au niveau des checas (= tchékas), ces prisons des milice et syndicats révolutionnaires il ne peut y aller. Des milliers de franquistes ou républicains modérés et des bourgeois sont interrogés, jugés de façon sommaire, et exécutés. Son arrestation (30 mai 1937) . thumb|260px|Alors qu'il prend cette photo Antonin est arrêté le 30 mai 1937.Dès le début de la guerre, Antonin Lecouteux envoie clandestinement à la presse française des photos de la guerre civile en Catalogne. Pour une photo de ruines autour de la Capilla de la Dama negra, sans grand intérêt, Antonin Lecouteux est arrêté par la police spéciale, un groupe d’investigateurs et d’exécuteurs de la Fédération anarchiste ibérique. Il passe 24 heures en prison. Son appartement est fouillé. Au courant des règlements de comptes qui ensanglantent la ville, il va toujours préférer sa voiture qui arbore le fanion français et son autorisation de la Generalitat de Catalunya à des escortes formées de miliciens et de la police spéciale. La Genelalitat de son côté accepte mal son impuissance et le Consul gérant le consulat général de France à Barcelone rend compte au ministre des Affaires Le Consulat général de France à Barcelone évacue officiellement sur des navires français entre 1936 et 1938 un total de 6.630 personnes sur les 20.000 réfugiés Les exils catalans en France, Numéro 6 de Iberica essais, Jordi Canal i Morell, Anne Charlon, Phryné Pigenet, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2005, p.153n. . Mais, selon l'historien Javier Rubio, c'est en réalité 250.000 personnes qui fuient la Catalogne durant les deux premières années de la Guerre civile Asilos y canjes durante la guerra civil española : aspectos humanitarios de una contienda fratricida, Barcelona, Planeta, 1979. . Les visiteurs du soir . thumb|260px|Voitures des patrouilleurs de contrôle de la CNT-FAI à Barcelone.[[Fichier:Ala9.jpg|thumb|260px|L'ancienne checa du couvent de la rue San Elías.]]Un soir peu avant sa mort, Gil Aucejo (1899-1958), dit Vicente Portela, chef de la police spéciale, comprenez un groupe de tortionnaires et de tueurs de la F.A.I., pénètre avec quatre de ses patrouilleurs dans le Consulat général de France. Gil Vicente (Portela) est le chef de la FAI à Barcelone, en charge de la délivrance des passeports. Certains historiens lui attribuent les meurtres de certains dirigeants républicains modérés [http://www.carlosposada.es/Documents/dramatispersonae.pdf DRAMATIS PERSONAE] . Les patrouilles de contrôle de la CNT-FAI à Barcelone créent un tribunal, sans autorisation du gouvernement de Madrid et de celui de la Catalogne. Ils arrêtent ceux qu'ils considèrent comme suspects ou ennemis de classe. Ils les emmènent dans leur prison centrale, l'ancien couvent des Clarisses de Sainte Marie de Jérusalem, devenue la checa de la rue San Elías. Un tribunal présidé par Gil Vicente ("Portela"), et José Dionisio Eroles Asens est là pour exercer une justice sommaire. Les détenus sont interrogent brièvement, puis exécutés ou condamnés à de très lourdes peines. Portela contrôle aussi tous les ports et aérodromes de Catalogne. Il coordonne les comités de défense, les quartiers et les militants de la CNT qui sont fonctionnaires, policiers, membres des patrouilleurs de contrôleBARRICADAS EN BARCELONA . Lecouteux le reçoit, priant toutefois les tueurs de déposer gentiment leurs armes chez le concierge et de rester sagement assis sur un banc. L'entretien est relativement bref. Portela vient soi-disant pour lui remettre l'ordre de libération d'un Français, L..., qui est détenu à la prison de Mataro (30 km de Barcelone). Le chef des miliciens insiste pour que le diplomate soit accompagné de deux de ses gardes. Il est hyper-nerveux. Il va même jusqu'à lui dire : : - Vous savez les rues de Barcelone ne sont pas sûres la nuit. Antonin Lecouteux connaissant après presque deux années de guerre toutes les pratiques des milices de la F.A.I., lui répond poliment qu'il a sa voiture avec le fanion français. Portela pour le rassurer ajoute un argument révélateur de la situation à Barcelone : : ''- Nous sentons renaître le calme. Il y a quinze jours on assassinait en moyenne une trentaine d'individus chaque nuit. Or la nuit dernière, il n'y a eu que deux hommes "emmenés à la promenade". Lecouteux hausse les épaules et lui répond en lui précisant aussi que l'entretien est clos : : ''- C'est encore deux de trop, "monsieur" Portela. Les plages sont la destination finale de nombreux promenades organisées par les checas de Barcelone. Avant les nazis la checa des anarchistes de la rue San Elías a des fours crématoires pour les cadavres. Certains militants arrachent les dents en or des prisonniers Alcalá, César (2005). Checas de Barcelona. Barcelona: Edit. Belacqua de ediciones y publicaciones, S.L. . membre du Comité péninsulaire de la FIJL aux cotés de S. Aliaga, Abella et Marti Ibañez. Il exerça également des responsabilité au sein des patrouilles de contrôle et dans les services chargés des passeports. Exilé en France, lors de la Retirada, il figure dès le 9 février 1939 sur une liste de militants dangereux recherchés établie par la Sûreté nationale. La police signale qu’il mesure 168 environ, teint pâle, cheveux très noirs, très correctement habillé, parle le français avec facilité http://militants-anarchistes.info/spip.php?article6983 GIL AUCEJO, Vicente « PORTELA ». . Au courant des r�glements de comptes qui ensanglantent la ville, il va toujours pr�f�rer sa voiture, qui arbore le fanion fran�ais et son autoritson de la Generalitat de Catalunya, � des escortes form�es de miliciens de la police sp�ciale La goutte d'eau (nuit du 16 mars) . thumb|260px|''L’Épervier'' vient débarquer à Port-Vendres des réfugiés espagnols le 17 mars 1938.La goutte d'eau de trop qui va rendre son assassinat totalement justifié aux yeux des extrémistes se produit la nuit avant sa mort. 521 militaires de l'armée républicaine obtiennent du Consul Général de Barcelone et d'Antonin Lecouteux, responsable du bureau militaire, l'asile diplomatique français. Ils embarquent sur la plage de Caldetas (Caldes d'Estrac, à 40 km de Barcelone) dans la nuit du 16 mars 1938 sur le contre-torpilleur Epervier et le torpilleur La Palme Les exils catalans en France, Numéro 6 de Iberica essais, Jordi Canal i Morell, Anne Charlon, Phryné Pigenet, Presses Paris Sorbonne, 2005, p.152. . Pendant la guerre civile espagnole Caldetas est déclarée ville ouverte et des annexes des consulats s'y installent. La ville ne peut pas être bombardée, donc la flotte de guerre française y mouille. L'embarquement est semi-clandestin. Certains soldats sont des militaires professionnels. Tous réussissent à s'enfuir Asilos y canjes durante la guerra civil española : aspectos humanitarios de una contienda fratricida, Barcelona, Planeta, 1979. p.255. , car les miliciens et les policiers sont partout. L’Épervier les débarque à Port-Vendres le 17 mars 1938. SA MORT . La version officielle . Situation en novembre 1938. En mars, les Franquistes n'ont pas percé jusqu'à la Méditerranée. Le 22 février 1938, Teruel est prise par les franquistes. Les bombardements de Barcelone opérés par l'aviation italienne, les 17 mars-19 mars 1936, ont lieu un an jour pour jour après la défaite italienne lors de la bataille de Guadalajara. Mais elles correspondent aussi à la préparation d’une offensive des nationalistes et des fascistes italiens. Le 15 avril, les forces franquistes vont atteindre la Méditerranée et couper l'Espagne républicaine en deux. La population de Barcelone n’est donc pas la seule ville visée et les objectifs sont donc aussi stratégiques. Après être sorti du consulat vers 14 heures on pense qu'il arrive devant le restaurant Oro del Rin (L'Or du Rhin) au moment où éclate une des bombes qui sont tombées à cet endroit, disent les journaux, dont Journal des débats politiques et littéraires du 20 mars 1938. Le 13 mars 1938, la France a rouvert ses frontières au transit d'armes vers la zone républicaine. Donc, les médias de la France du Front populaire insistent sur la destruction de l'École française, mais surtout le rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors de ces bombardements. Ils dénoncent l'œuvre du fascisme international pour susciter l'aide active de la population française. Binet (René-Picrre-Charles-Mauriee-Ferdi- nand), consul général de France à Barcelone. Les cérémonies officielles à Barcelone . thumb|left|260px|Transfert du corps d'Antonin à la Gare maritime de Barcelone.thumb|260px|left|L'adieu à Barcelone.Premier vice-consul de France à Barcelone Antonin Lecouteux a le droit à une importante cérémonie officielle avec un ministre? des représentants du Gouvernement républicain de Madrid, de celui de la Gerenalitat de Catalogne et le Corps des représentants de tout le corps consulaire Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Eric Labonne, ambassadeur de France, a lu la citation suivante dont le malheureux fonctionnaire a été l'objet et qui a paru au Journal Officiel Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Le gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M- Antonin Lecpu, teujc, commis de chancellerie au consulat géné- ral de France à Barcelone Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Sur le cercueil, M. Labonne a déppsé la croix de chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, que le gouvernement a décidé de décerner, à titre posthume, à M. Lecouteux Journal des débats politiques et littéraires . Ce dimanche matin s'est effectu� le transfert�des restes mortuaires du vice consul de la France � Barcelone, Mr. Antonin Lecouteux,�une victime de l'un des derniers bombardements men�s�par l'aviation fasciste contre la�population civile de Barcelone.�Le cadavre de l'infortun� repr�sentant consulaire��fut expos�, jusqu'� l'heure de la c�r�monie,�dans la chapelle de l'H�pital Fran�ais au 94 de la rue du Brucn, habilit�e comme chambre�mortuaire. Le cercueil, d'acajou, avec garniture en argent, ��tait couvert par le drapeau�de la R�publique Fran�aise. Dessus, avait �t��d�pos� un grand nombre de �couronnes �mortuaires, et�quatre Asaltos montaient une garde d'honneur,�coa bayoaeta calada.�Vers les neuf heures du matin ont commenc��les diverses c�r�monies � l'H�pital Fran�ais en pr�sence des diplomates en poste�� Barcelone,�ainsi que de personnalit�s des colonies, de la France et d'Andorre, tous porteurs�de couronnes et de de fleurs avec des d�dicaces.�Peu d'avant les dix heures, l'ambassadeur fran�ais, M.�Labonne,�est arriv�,�accompagn� du consul�g�n�ral de la France et des attach�s militaires, navals�et de l'Aviation de l'Ambassade. Sans oublier tout le personnel de�l'Ambassade et du consulat de ce pays voisin.�Ensuite sont arriv�es diff�rentes�personnalit�s et les autorit�s qui ont assist� ��la c�r�monie fun�bre. Quand le d�fil� a commenc���taient pr�sents l'introducteur des ambassadeurs, don Amos Salvador, qui repr�sentait le�pr�sident de la R�publique,�don Manuel Aza�a�; le sous-secr�taire de la Presidencia�du Conseil des Ministres, monsieur Da�Prat, �repr�sentant du chef du Gouvernement,�et qui comme tel t�moigne � l'ambassadeur fran�aise les condol�ances de don Juan Negr�n�; le ministre�sans portefeuille, Monsieur Irujo, �avec une repr�sentation�du Gouvernement ; le secr�taire du Protocole�de la Pr�sidence, le docteur Cabrera; le conseiller�du Gouvernement et l'Aide Sociale de la G�n�ralit�, Monsieur Sbert, avec des repr�sentants du Gouvernement �de la Catalogne; le d�put� et secr�taire-g�n�ral du Gouvernement basque, �Monsieur J�uregui, avec des�repr�sentants de Monsieur Aguirre�; le directeur g�n�ral�de la S�curit�, don�Carlos de Juan�; le secr�taire du docteur�Juan Negr�n, Monsieur V�zquez�Oca�a ; le commissaire de la Propagande de la�g�n�ralit�, monsieur Miravitlles�; un grand nombre de�d�put�s du Parlement de la R�publique et du Parlement catalan; une repr�sentation�du pr�sident de la Chambre et plusieurs autres personnalit�s y�ont aussi assist�, �les nombreuses Commissions des associations et des organismes nationaux, fran�ais et�andorrans, et �parmi elles, celles des anciens combattants fran�ais de la Grande Guerre et celle des catalans,�ainsi qu'un nombreux public mass��devant l'H�pital Fran�ais. Durant �la c�r�monie religieuse, un pr�tre officie en soutane comme en France. Apr�s les hommages devant le cercueil, on�proc�de � son transport, en le d�posant dans un fourgon qui va � la Maison d'Aide du Pr�sident Maci�.�L'ambassadeur et le consul fran�ais, avec�les autres membres restants de la repr�sentation diplomatique de la r�publique voisine se sont plac�s�devant la porte de la chapelle et toutes les personnes pr�sentes d�filent devant eux.�Cependant, presque toutes personnalit�s�pr�sentes accompagnent le �fourgon fun�raire. Dimanche matin, a eu lieu la levée du corps de M. Lecouteux, à la chapelle française. * Manuel de Irujo, ministre d'Etat, assiste a la cérémonie religieuse. L'ambassadeur de France, le consul et l'attaché militaire français, les membres du corps consulaire do Barcelone, * une délégation d'anciens combattants. * José Prat, sous-secrétaire à la présidence du Conseil Cabrera, secrétaire du président Negrin. * Antoni Maria Sbert i Massanet, représentant la Generalitat de Catalogne, ont accompagné le cercueil jusqu'au port de Barcelone La Croix, 21 mars 1938. . Les cérémonies officielles en France . thumb|left|260px|Cérémonie civile et militaire à Sète.thumb|left|260px|Obsèques nationales d'Antonin Lecouteux.Le corps d’Antonin Lecouteux est rapatrié en France, ce qui donne lieu à une cérémonie officielle à la gare maritime de Barcelone, en présence d’une foule nombreuse et de membres du gouvernement catalan. Lors de la cérémonie religieuse le prêtre dans la Barcelone rouge est habillé en paysan Barcelona roja: dietario de la revolución, julio 1936-enero 1939, Tomás Caballé y Clos, Libería Argentina, 1939, p.174. . Son corps est ramené à Sète sur le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin La marine française et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, René Sabatier de Lachadenède, Service historique de la Marine, 1993. . Le contre-torpilleur Vauquelin est chargé de rapatrier le corps du vice-consul de France, Antonin Lecouteux, tué lors du bombardement de Barcelone en mars 1938 Contre-torpilleur Vauquelin . A son arrivée à Sète, le délégué du ministre des affaires étrangères préside à une cérémonie imposante à l’arrivée du Vauquelin, transportant le corps. Il l’accompagne jusqu’à Paris, où le premier vice-consul a le droit à des obsèques nationales en présence de nombreuses personnalités, dont Saint-John Perse, le poète qui est secrétaire général du ministère des affaires étrangères2 et Joseph Paul-Boncour, ministre des Affaires étrangères. La cérémonie est filmée et le film est diffusé au niveau des actualités de la plupart des cinémas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., pour montrer que tout le monde est menacé par le fascisme, même les catholiques et les pays membres du comité de non-intervention. Antonin Lecouteux est Citation à l'Ordre de la Nation . thumb|left|260px|Antonin Lecouteux.Voici les termes de la citation à l'Ordre de la Nation, dont fait l'objet M. Lecouteux, vice-consul de France, tué à Barcelone au cours du bombardement : : Le Gouvernement porte à la connaissance du pays la belle conduite de M. Lecouteux, commis de chancellerie au consulat général de France à Barcelone. M. Lecouteux qui, depuis le début de la guerre civile en Espagne, n'avait cessé de témoigner d'un magnifique courage et d'une tenue morale au-dessus de tout éloge, a été tué à Barcelone, le 17 mars 1938, dans l'exercice de ses fonctions au cours d'un bombardement. : Il est tombé victime de son devoir accompli jusqu'au bout dans la fierté du sacrificeLe Figaro, MARS 1938 . Les obsèques de M. Antonin Lecouteux, attaché au consulat général de France à Barcelone, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions lors du bombardement de Barcelone du 17 mars dernier, chevalier de la Légion d'honneur, cité à l'ordre de la Nation, ont eu lieu ce matin à 11 heures en l'église St-Laurent L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Après la messe et l'absoute donnée par le curé de Saint-Laurent, le cercueil est parti pour le cimetière Montparnasse où, dans l'intimité, a eu lieu l'inhumation. Aucun discours n'a été prononcé L'Ouest-Éclair (Éd. de Nantes) . Après sa mort . Toutefois, quand la police française pratique une autopsie, elle d�couvre des �clats de grenades russes et pas de bombes italiennes ou allemandes. Les policiers le r�v�lent � sa femme et � sa fille qui n'a que 12 ans. Mais ils ne peuvent pr�venir les m�dias du fait des liens entre le gouvernement fran�ais, dont les d�put�s sont encore ceux du Front populaire, et l'Espagne du Frente Popular. Ils d�conseillent � sa veuve et �et la jeune orpheline de le faire. Revenues terroris�es d'Espagne, elles vont devoir, d�s 1939, se r�fugier dans le Cantal. En 1939, sa veuve et sa fille unique fuient Paris, les bombardements et les nazis et se réfugient à Saignes, un village du Cantal, loin de la fureur des hommes. Le 22 f�vrier 1938, Teruel est prise par les franquistes.�Le 13 mars 1938, la France a rouvert ses fronti�res au transit d'armes vers la zone r�publicaine. � Les bombardements de Barcelone op�r�s par l'aviation italienne, les 17 mars-19 mars 1936, ont lieu un an jour pour jour apr�s la d�faite italienne lors de la bataille de Guadalajara. Mais elles correspondent aussi � la pr�paration d’une offensive des nationalistes et des fascistes italiens.� � Le 17 mars, le consulat g�n�ral est transf�r� � l'extr�mit� de la ville, va �crire le consul � sa veuve le 19 mars. Lecouteux cause gaiement avec trois Fran�ais dans les anciens locaux quand le consul d�m�nage. �L�g�rement��bless� par un �clat de bombe � 14 heures moins dix, il s'�tonne que Lecouteux ne vienne par occuper se nouveaux bureaux.�Lecouteux, vice-consul de France � Barcelone, est tu� et un membre de la l�gation est bless� 3. Ce n'est que le lendemain qu'apr�s de longues recherches son corps est retrouv� gisant au milieu d'autres cadavres dans un h�pital. Il est plac� dans un cercueil enroul� dans un drapeau fran�ais.� � Selon le consul de France,�Louis de Robien, un des hauts fonctionnaires des Affaires �trang�res (directeur du Personnel), lui avait tout r�cemment affirm� qu'il portait un grand int�r�t � M. Lecouteux. � Les m�dias de la France d'apr�s le Front populaire insistent sur les pertes r�elles et symboliques subies par la France en particulier la destruction de l'�cole fran�aise, mais surtout le rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tu� lors de ces bombardements. Ils d�noncent l'œuvre du fascisme international pour susciter l'aide active de la population fran�aise. Toutes les agences et les m�dias du monde libre et de l'URSS en parlent. � Le 15 avril, les forces franquistes vont atteindre la M�diterran�e et couper l'Espagne r�publicaine en deux. � LES�OBS�QUES�NATIONALES � Pendant que les nationalistes progressent, l'enterrement du vice-consul symbolise le martyr des peuples espagnol et catalan.�La Vangardia (22 mars 1938, p.3)��crit :� � Monique Durant le passage par les diverses rues, les foules ont�t�moign� avec un grand respect leur soutien � cette c�r�monie. �Apr�s �tre arriv� au port, une Section de Carabiniers,�form�e sur l'esplanade de l'embarcad�re,��rend les honneurs aux restes du vice-consul fran�ais. Honneurs auxquels s'est aussi associ��en saluant silencieusement le public.�Quelques ravitailleurs de la Marine de guerre fran�aise �attendaient l'arriv�e du cort�ge. Le cadavre�de M. Lecouteux fut plac� sur l'un d'entre eux et transport� sur un navire de guerre fran�ais. Il devait le conduire vers sa patrie pour��tre enterr�. Dans un autre ravitailleur sont plac�es�les couronnes et les fleurs, et les autres embarcations accompagnent ces deux ravitailleurs.�L'enterrement de M. Antonin Lecouteux a constitu�,�par le nombre et la qualit� des personnalit�s�et ses c�r�monie,�une grande manifestation de protestation�contre les agressions barbares de l'aviation fasciste. Cette manifestation a �t� amplifi� par les r�actions des foules venues y assister dans�les rues de�notre ville. Apr�s cette�c�r�monie officielle � la gare maritime de Barcelone, en pr�sence d’une foule nombreuse et de membres du gouvernement catalan 4, c'est le contre-torpilleur le�Vauquelin qui rapatrie son corps � S�te �5. A son arriv�e � S�te, le d�l�gu� du ministre des affaires �trang�res, M. Chartier, d�l�gu� d'ambassade, pr�side � une imposante c�r�monie. Les officiels, dont M. Chartier, l’accompagnent jusqu’� Paris. L�, le corps du Premier vice-consul a le droit � des obs�ques nationales 6 � Notre-Dame de Paris en pr�sence de nombreuses personnalit�s, dont Saint-John Perse, le grand po�te, qui est secr�taire g�n�ral du minist�re des affaires �trang�res 7 et Joseph Paul-Boncour, ministre des Affaires �trang�res.� � Antonin Lecouteux est�cit� � l’ordre de la nation�et fait chevalier de la l�gion d'honneur � titre posthume�8. Sa citation para�t au Journal officiel. � La c�r�monie est film�e et le film est diffus� au niveau des actualit�s de la plupart des cin�mas du monde libre et en U.R.S.S., pour montrer que tout le monde est menac� par le fascisme, m�me les catholiques et les pays membres du comit� de non-intervention. � Toutefois, quand la police fran�aise pratique une autopsie, elle d�couvre des �clats de grenades russes et pas de bombes italiennes ou allemandes. Les policiers le r�v�lent � sa femme et � sa fille qui n'a encore que 12 ans, mais qui comprend ce que son p�re redoutait. Il a �t� tu� par des miliciens. Mais ils ne peuvent pr�venir les m�dias du fait des liens entre le gouvernement fran�ais, dont les d�put�s sont encore ceux du Front populaire, et l'Espagne du�Frente Popular.�Ils d�conseillent � sa veuve et � la jeune orpheline de le faire.� � SA FAMILLE � Comme Antonin Lecouteux s'attendait � �tre peut-�tre oblig� de payer sa lib�ration ou son passage en France, il d�tenait une grosse somme en liquide. Ces billets, toutes ses �conomies, �ne sont rendus � sa famille�qu'apr�s la victoire des Franquistes. Comme ce sont des billets de la R�publique espagnole, ils n'ont plus aucune valeur.� � Terroris�es par la mort de leur mari et leur p�re, sa femme et sa fille partent quelques mois plus tard se r�fugier dans le Cantal, � Saignes, craignant les bombardements et l'arriv�e des nazis qui pers�cutent les familles des francs-ma�ons. � Monique Lecouteux passe sa retraite dans ce bourg du Cantal avec son mari, �douard de Rambaud, ancien r�fractaire�S.T.O.,�arri�re-petit-fils d'Ernest �de Rambaud, mais aussi petit-fils d'un maire du�Front populaire, qui de 1940 � 1944, se cache lui-aussi dans le Cantal. Leurs noces, en mai 1946, au ch�teau de Jouaignes, durent plusieurs jours. � Monique Lecouteux ne va pas �tre diplomate. Elle travaille un temps pour Larousse et d'autres soci�t�s, avant de g�rer et manager une entreprise de transports. Jusqu'� sa retraite, elle va retourner sur les lieux o� elle a pass� son enfance. Elle a v�cu ses douze premi�res ann�es en Espagne. � Monique, sa fille unique, est morte dans la nuit du R�veillon 2011/2012. � Llibert Tarrago dans Le Monde, du 4 avril��2008, se demandait�si le Consulat de France � Barcelone a pr�vu de s’en souvenir 6.��La r�ponse est non.� NOTES ET RÉFÉRENCES . 1. 2. Ce Portela n'a rien � voir avec�Manuel�Portela Valladares, gouverneur civil de Barcelone qui est un centriste. 3.�La marine fran�aise et la guerre civile d'Espagne: 1936-1939, Ren� Sabatier de Lachaden�de, Service historique de la marine, 1993, p.242. 4.�Barcelona roja: dietario de la revoluci�n (julio 1936-enero 1939), Tom�s Caball� y Clos, Liber�a Argentina, 1939, p.74 5.�Arch. Marine Vincennes, 1 BB9 580, MS de MP � Amiral Dupleix du 18 mars�1938.� 6.�Les trottoirs de Barcelone, Blessures de l'histoire, Llibert Tarrago,�04 avril 2008 7.�� Munich, Hitler en col�re apr�s lui le qualifie � cette occasion de petit martiniquais sautillant ! 8. Agence Havas, Barcelone, 20 mars 1938. * Différents articles de journaux de l'époque et témoignage de Monique Lecouteux, sa fille. * MUTILATION DE BARCELONE (LA) documentaire militant parlant des pertes réelles et symboliques subies par la France (destruction de l'école française, rapatriement du corps du vice-consul M. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements). * ESPAGNE VIVRA (L'), documentaire militant montrant entre autres les obsèques du vice-consul de la France, Mr. Lecouteux, tué lors des bombardements de Barcelone. Catégorie:Histoire moderne de l'Espagne Catégorie:Ville espagnole de plus de 250 000 habitants Catégorie:Histoire de la Catalogne